The Diary
by Andrea Christine
Summary: This story is co-authored by my friend Providencelover. In fact, she deserves more credit than I do! This story is about what happens when Syd dreams she meets Anne Frank during World War II. We hope you enjoy it, and watch for our sequel, coming soon!


The Diary  
By Providencelover and Christine  
  
Note: We do not own the characters from ER or Providence, so no infringement is intended. We write about the Franks and their friends with the utmost of respect and admiration. Such courage is a true inspiration.  
  
We hope you enjoy our story!!  
  
  
At Cook County General in Chicago:  
  
A warm spring day:  
  
Syd is in the lounge putting her stuff away in her locker when Kerry Weaver walks in, a huge smile on her face.  
Kerry: Syd! I'm so glad you could make it on such short notice. The ER has been jammed these last few days and without Dr. Chen, we're understaffed.  
  
Syd: (smiling) I'm glad I could help. I can't wait to see Elizabeth's baby. How is she?  
  
Kerry: Great. Ella is so cute. Well, the load has been pretty light these last few hours, so why don't you rest a while, you look like you need it.  
  
Syd: (sighs) Thanks.  
  
Kerry nods and goes out of the room, leaving Syd alone.  
  
The Hiding Place:  
  
Anne: Father woke me up at five in the morning and told me to hurry and get dressed, we were going into hiding. I was to put on as many clothes as possible, it would look too suspicious if we were seen carrying suitcases.  
  
Syd wakes up and finds herself on a couch, in an office. She sits up and looks around, wondering where she is.  
  
Mr. Frank: Anne, hurry up.  
  
Syd sees a girl about thirteen hurry up to her father.  
  
Syd: Excuse me?  
  
Syd doesn't know where she is or what is going on.  
Mr. Frank: Ah, you must be the other person that's supposed to be hiding with us. Come along then, we must hurry up before the workmen come.  
  
Mr. Frank takes Syd lightly by the arm and leads her toward the stairs, to the hiding place.  
  
Syd follows him up the stairs and then hears a door close.   
  
Mr. Frank: Well, it looks like we're all here.  
  
Syd looks around at the group of people standing before her.   
  
Mr. Frank: (turns to Syd) And what did you say your name was?  
  
Syd: Sydney Hansen.  
  
Mr. Frank: Ah, yes. Miep must have forgotten to mention that you were going to be with us. (turns toward the rest of the group) Syd, these are my daughters Anne and Margot, and my wife Edith, and the other family that's going to be staying with us, Mr. and Mrs. Van Daan and their son Peter.  
  
Everyone waves and says hello to Syd.  
  
Anne: Father, can Syd stay in my room?  
  
Mr. Frank: We'll have to see, Anne.  
  
Anne sighs and goes over to the window. She pulls back the curtain.  
  
Anne: Look, the wedding bells.  
  
Mr. Frank: (rushes over to her) Anne, no. You must never touch a curtain, day or night. If someone were to look up from the street and see, then all would be lost. We must be quiet while the workmen are here, no sound and we must talk quietly. No trash must ever be thrown out. We will burn all our trash in the stove at night.  
  
Anne: How long will we stay here?  
  
Mr. Frank: Until the war is over, dear. We must live this way in order to survive.  
  
Syd tries to take in all that Mr. Frank is saying, and she realizes something: This is Anne Frank, and Syd is standing in the Hiding Place.  
  
Mr. Frank: Now, we must get settled before the workmen come. Syd, wait a moment until I've got everyone situated and then we'll decide where to put you.  
  
Syd nods, still wondering what kind of mixed dream she's in now, or if it's a dream at all. Syd looks around her as beds, sheets and other odds and ends are being thrown about. She hears Anne talking to Peter.  
  
Anne: (picking up Peter's cat, Mooshie) Oh, I love cats. What's her name?  
  
Peter: (taking the cat from Anne) It's a he, and his name is Mooshie.  
  
Peter goes into his room, Anne follows.   
  
Mr. Frank: (to Syd) Syd, you will share with Anne. Margot has agreed to sleep out here with us.  
  
Syd: Great.  
  
Syd follows Mr. Frank to where she is sleeping.  
  
Mr. Frank: Anne will be in in a short while.  
  
Syd nods and looks around the tiny room, wondering how they will survive. She hears Mr. Frank tell Anne to hurry up.  
  
Anne: (to her father) Peter goes to the same school Margot and I go to.  
  
Mr. Frank: Anne, we must be quiet, the workmen are coming soon. Did you take your shoes off?   
  
Anne: Yes.  
  
Mr. Frank: Go into your room with Syd.  
  
Anne sighs and goes into the room.  
  
  
South shore of England, in a country house where an American admiral is running his war strategy.   
Kerry Weaver and her husband, John Carter, are speaking with the admiral about a secret mission.  
  
Admiral: I wouldn't advise this action, but I cannot deny your visas.  
  
Kerry: Thank you, sir.  
  
Carter: Yes, thank you for understanding. We've got to do what we've planned.  
  
Admiral: I also respect its top secret nature. We can never be sure who's listening. Even in a place like this, caution is top priority.  
  
Kerry and Carter shake hands with the Admiral and leave the house, with their visas and other documents necessary for travel in wartime Europe. They get into their car.  
  
Carter: (turns over ignition) So, we'll go into town and buy what we need for our trip, and we're off. (gives Kerry a serious look) Are you sure you want to go through with all of this?  
  
Kerry: Yes, John, I am. There is simply no way I can stay here in England another minute, knowing how innocent people are in trouble just across the channel, and do nothing.  
  
Carter: (grins) That's what I love about you, Mrs. Kerry Carter!  
  
Kerry: (acts playfully irritated) That's Dr. Weaver-Carter, don't forget!!  
  
Carter: Yes, yes, of course. Well, whatever your name is, I love you.  
Kerry: I love you too, John.  
  
They have now entered the village where they will buy supplies for their trip. A friendly English shopkeeper greets them.  
  
Shopkeeper: Good day!  
  
Kerry: Hello! Do you have any notebooks?   
  
Shopkeeper: Yes, check over there in the middle aisle.  
  
Carter looks for canned food and other necessities for travel while Kerry finds the notebooks, microfilm and everything else.   
  
Carter: (fishes in pocket for money) Here you go, this should cover it.  
  
Shopkeeper: Thank you. Best of luck to you both.  
  
Kerry and Carter get into their car. Carter opens his briefcase and retrieves a watch. HE gives it to Kerry.  
  
Carter: I picked this up in London before we left to see the Admiral. Push that little button on the left.  
  
Kerry pushes the button and the watch opens, displaying a tiny secret compartment in the back, just large enough to hold a slip of paper.  
  
Kerry: Great idea!  
  
Carter: I have one as well. This is where we'll keep any kind of information we wouldn't want to fall into the wrong hands.   
  
A ship's whistle sounds.  
  
Carter: Well, here's our boat. No turning back now. Our contact is supposed to meet us at the wharf at seven o'clock, about fifteen minutes after we dock. She'll be carrying three red roses.  
  
Kerry: (with determination) Let's go. Remember, the minute we get on the boat, we're anything but American doctors from Chicago. We're the owners of a small grocery store in the heart of Amsterdam.  
  
  
Later that day at a Shipyard in Amsterdam:  
  
Kerry and Carter's boat has just docked, and they are walking down the wharf, scanning the people milling around the wharf, looking for a woman holding three red roses.  
  
Kerry: Where can she be? Are we too late?  
  
Carter: (checks watch) No, we're right on time. Let's go this way, maybe she's over here.  
  
Kerry: Good idea. John! Look!  
  
Carter: A lady carrying three red roses. Looks like we're well on our way.  
  
Woman with Roses: (very quietly) Don't say anything. By all means, try to act natural. Come, now, follow me. No names. The less anyone knows about you, the better!  
  
Kerry and Carter do as they are told, following her to the nearby train station. They board the train as it pulls into the station.  
  
Woman with Roses: We'll find you a place to sleep for tonight, and then you'll be taken to your assignment in the morning.  
  
Carter's face is set in grim determination. No one thinks anything is out of the ordinary as the train leaves the station.  
  
In the Secret Annex:  
  
It's now six o'clock and the workmen have left. Syd gets up and stretches, after sitting all day long. Anne: (puts on her shoes) Syd, what do you think of hiding so far? Syd: I'm not really sure. I don't even know what I'm doing here. Anne stands up and heads for the door. Anne: Don't worry about it, like us, you're here just so you won't get sent to a concentration camp. Anne goes into the Frank family room where Margot is finishing her studying. Mr. Frank comes over to Syd. Mr. Frank: I'm sorry I brushed you off earlier but things were so hectic here this morning. I hope it wasn't too long of a day for you. Syd laughs. Syd: Actually I kind of liked it. It can get really loud at the clinic. Mr. Frank gives Syd a questioning look. Mr. Frank: Clinic? Syd suddenly realizes that no one knows that she's a doctor. Syd: Well, I'm a doctor and I run a clinic for people who can't afford medical help. Mr. Frank: Well, we could use a doctor, since we wouldn't be able to call a doctor if needed. Syd nods. Syd sees Anne steal Peter's shoes. Peter: Where are my shoes? Anne: (hiding the shoes behind her back) What shoes? Peter knows she is hiding something and runs after her. Peter: Give me back my shoes. Anne runs from Peter, but he catches her. Mr. Frank: Anne, slow down please, and give Peter back his shoes. Anne sighs and hands Peter back his shoes. Anne: I was only trying to have a little fun. Mr. Frank: Well, have fun quietly, please. Anne stomps over to a chair and sinks down in it. Mrs. Frank: Anne, try to be a little nicer to Peter, he's our guest. Anne gives her mother an angry look. Syd: Mr. Frank, how long do you think we'll have to stay here? Mr. Frank: It's hard to say Syd, as soon as the war is over. Then, there is a knock at the door and everyone freezes. Miep: (through the door) Open up, it's Miep. Mr. Frank: Let Miep in. Mrs. Frank: Thank goodness its only you, Miep. Miep notices Syd. Miep: Syd, I'm glad you got here safely. I'm sure Mr. Frank has showed you around? Syd nods. Syd: Yes. Thank you. Miep: I will be up every day to bring you food and news. Anne: What's been going on outside, Miep? Are my friends all right? Miep: I don't know, Anne, but I can try to find out for you. Miep hands Mr. Frank a basket and heads for the door. Miep: I'd better be going. There are some things I need to attend to before heading home. A new grocery store is opening up here, and I want to check it out. Mr. Frank: Thank you, Miep. Mr. Frank closes the door after Miep goes downstairs. Anne picks up Mooshie and holds him, repeating words that Peter had said that afternoon. Anne: I haven't seen my cat since lunch. Peter grabs Mooshie from Anne and goes into his room, Anne follows. Peter: You stay out. Anne: Why can't I feed him? Peter: Because I said so. Peter slams the door in Anne's face. Anne turns around, an angry look on her face. Anne: That boy is rude, and.... Mrs. Frank: Anne, be nice. Anne: He's the one that's not being nice to me, why should I be nice to him? Mrs. Frank looks at Mr. Frank for help. Mrs. Frank: Otto? Mr. Frank: Anne, listen to your mother. Anne groans and sits back down in the chair. Mrs. Van Daan: You know, Anne when I was a girl, boys would always be swarming around the house. And I'd always say to them, remember sir, I'm a lady. Anne smiles and notices Mrs. Van Daan's fur coat. Anne: That's lovely. Can I try it on? Mrs. Frank looks up. Mrs. Frank: Anne! Mrs. Van Daan: It's all right. Mrs. Van Daan hands Anne her coat and Anne slips it on. Anne: (dancing around the room) I'm going to be an actress and study in Paris or a dancer. Anne bumps into the table knocking over the glass of milk she'd been drinking earlier that day and spills it all over the coat. Anne: I'm so, so sorry. Mrs. Van Daan: (grabs the coat) Look what you did, you little sneak. I should have never trusted you. Mrs. Van Dan runs upstairs with Mr. Van Daan following. Mrs. Frank: Anne, you should be more careful. Syd: Here, I'll help. Mrs. Frank: Margot doesn't do that, why can't you behave like her? Anne stomps her foot in anger. Anne: (yelling) Margot, Margot, Margot, that's all you talk about is Margot, everything she does is right and everything I do is wrong, you're all against me, and you worst of all. Anne runs into her room in tears. Mrs. Frank: Every time I try to talk to her, she flies at me. Margot: You know Anne, she'll be back in half an hour laughing and joking like nothing ever happened. Syd: Would you like me to talk to her? Mrs. Frank: Yes! Thank you. Syd nods and goes into her and Anne's room. She finds Anne on the bed facing the wall. Syd: Anne? Anne turns. Anne: Have you come to yell at me too? Syd: No, I came to see if you were all right. Syd sits down beside Anne on the bed. Syd: I know what it's like to have a mother who doesn't understand you. Anne looks at Syd with a questioning look. Anne: She thinks Margot is the perfect child and I'm the imperfect child. If I do something wrong, it's a huge deal, but if Margot does something wrong, it's forgotten in five minutes. Syd: Well, try to hang in there. We can make this an adventure. What do you think it will be like in hiding? Anne: I don't really know, I know it will be weird never to go outside or see my friends. Anne picks up her diary. Anne: I'm going to keep a diary of it, and one day everyone can say there goes Ms. Quack Quack, the girl in hiding, Syd laughs. Syd: They call you Ms. Quack Quack? Anne: Yea, because I talk too much. I sometimes need to let off steam and yelling is the only way I knew how to do it. Syd: Well, you can always talk to me. Anne smiles. Anne: Thanks, and you actually understand me. Syd laughs. Syd: Glad I can help. I feel so cooped up and I've only been here less then a day. Anne: Well, we're going to be here a while, so you'd better get used to it. Anne gets off the bed and heads for the door. Anne: (turns around) Are you coming? Syd follows her. Anne: I think this is the start of a great adventure.   
  
  
At a small hotel in the middle of Amsterdam:  
  
The sun has risen and Kerry awakes, ready to face the next phase of their secret mission.   
  
Kerry: John, wake up!   
  
Carter: (mumbles) What? I'm not on till seven.  
  
Kerry: (with an edge in her voice) Come on, John, we've got a lot to do today. The grocery store, meeting our contact...  
  
Carter: (sits up) I was dreaming that we were still in Chicago. On the road with a band, of all things! Kerry: (laughs) You always do have the strangest dreams. You and Syd... I'd hate to have to decide whose are stranger.   
  
Carter: No kidding.   
  
They sit in silence for a few minutes, thinking about the big difference between their safe, secure lives in the United States and the uncertainty surrounding what they had arrived in Amsterdam to do.  
  
Kerry: Our contact will be coming to get us at eight o'clock. We have to be ready.  
  
Kerry and John get ready for the day and pack the few belongings in their suitcases, preparing to leave. As a nearby clock chimes eight, there is a knock at the door.   
John answers it, to find an elderly man wearing a black coat and hat pulled down to shield his face from view.  
  
Man: You are ready?  
  
Carter: Yes, we're ready.   
  
Man: (hands Carter a key and a small, sealed envelope) First, a key to the grocery store which you are to run. Second, very important, the name of your contact is inside this envelope. Open it with caution, there is counterintelligence everywhere. Once you have read it, make sure that it is destroyed! (turns to leave)  
  
Kerry: Wait! Sir, we must know. What is the address of the store? No one has told us.  
  
Man: Go two blocks south, turn to the east. It's the store on the corner. (leaves as silently as he arrived)  
  
Kerry: This is it. Let's go.  
  
She and Carter follow the old man's instructions until they come to the store. It is a sunny shop with lots of windows. A faded canopy shields the sidewalk from the sun. Carter unlocks the store and they walk inside. Instead of finding a functional store, they are greeted by a dusty space that looked as if no-one had been there in quite some time.  
  
Kerry: Wow, this place is incredible.  
  
Carter: We'll certainly have enough to do while we're waiting for further instructions. (He grabs a broom and starts to sweep the main aisle.)  
  
Kerry: Look, there's an apartment behind the storeroom. It must be one of those places where the shopkeeper lives and works at the same place.  
  
Carter: Not entirely unlike the ER! I've spent many a night there during my residency.  
  
Kerry: Me, too. Maybe this won't be as strange as we're thinking. (she realizes she is still holding the envelope containing the name of their secret contact)  
  
Carter: (continues sweeping) Maybe not.   
  
Kerry opens the envelope and slowly unfolds the sheet of paper contained within. She reads it quickly, then stares as if she can't believe what she's read.  
  
Kerry: Um, John? Forget about what I said about this not being strange. Come over here!   
  
Carter: (in a low voice) Is that the name of our contact? Kerry: Yes. And you're not going to believe who it is.  
  
  
The Hiding Place:  
  
Anne: Pim, when is Miep going to get here? I haven't seen her in days.  
  
Mr. Frank: Soon, Anne, soon. Why don't you go see if Syd is awake yet?  
  
Anne sighs and heads for her room. She walks in to find Syd sitting at the desk, writing something.  
  
Syd: Is Miep here yet?  
  
Anne: No, not yet. Father doesn't know when she will be here. What are you writing?  
  
Syd: I'm trying to write a letter to my family, and I'm hoping that Miep will be able to send it. I haven't seen or heard from my family in six months.  
  
Anne: Don't worry, after the war, you can go back to Providence and you can forget all about me.  
  
Syd gets up and sits down beside Anne, putting an arm around her.  
  
Syd: I will never forget about you, Anne. I came here to help people, and that is exactly what I'm going to do.  
  
Anne: Yeah, and you had to go into hiding in the process.  
  
Then Mr. Frank comes into the room.  
  
Mr. Frank: Anne, Syd, Miep is here.  
  
Anne jumps off the bed and runs out the door, Syd lags behind.  
  
Mr. Frank: (to Syd) Are you coming?  
  
Syd: I need to finish my letter to my family. Don't worry, I didn't tell them what's happening.  
  
Mr. Frank nods and leaves Syd alone.  
  
Miep, Anne and the Van Daans are in the living room. Anne is asking Miep a lot of questions.  
  
Miep: Anne, I promise after I talk with your father, we can talk, all right?  
  
Anne nods, a disappointed expression on her face.  
  
Miep turns to Mr. Frank.  
Miep: Mr. Frank, that grocery store I told you about is opening. It's right near here and they stay open very late. You need to be extra careful.  
  
Mr. Frank: Thank you, Miep. I will tell the children.  
  
Miep: I don't want to alarm them.  
  
Anne overhears the conversation and comes over to Miep.  
  
Anne: You can tell us, Miep. What's wrong?   
Miep: You'd better let your father tell you.  
  
Anne sighs and heads back to her room.  
  
Then Syd comes out, holding a letter.  
  
Miep: Syd, how are you?  
  
Syd: I'm OK, but I'd imagine that my family is very worried about me. Would it be possible for me to send them a letter?  
  
Miep: That is very risky, and I don't want to take that risk. Maybe once things have settled down and then maybe we can send them a letter, but not right now.  
  
Syd sighs with a sad expression on her face.  
  
Anne puts an arm around Syd's shoulder.  
  
Anne: Don't worry, I'm sure your family is OK.  
  
Miep: Well, I must go. I am supposed to meet someone soon.  
  
Anne: Bye, Miep.  
  
Margot: Bye, Miep.  
  
Miep waves and leaves the attic, closing the door behind her.  
  
Anne goes up to the attic, with Syd following.   
  
Anne: What do you want to do after the war? Syd: Go home to my family.  
  
At the apartment behind the grocery store:  
  
Kerry has just revealed who the contacts are.  
Carter: It's Syd? As in Sydney Hansen from Providence?  
  
Kerry: It looks that way. But she's not our only contact. The other one is a woman named Miep. Her address is somewhere on this street.  
  
Carter: Wow. So who should we try to get in touch with first?  
  
Kerry: I don't know. I mean, we know Syd. She's an old friend. But there's no address listed. Just for Miep, whoever that is.  
  
Carter: I have no idea.  
  
Kerry: (voice breaking) Poor Syd! How did she ever get caught up in all of this? Really, John, at least we chose to come over here. How do we know she isn't' being held somewhere against her will? There's no address.  
  
She sits down and starts to cry. Carter comforts her. They hear the bell of the front door opening, and a woman comes in.  
  
Carter: Just sit here, I'll get it.  
  
Kerry: Thanks.  
  
The woman is looking around casually. She selects a pound of sugar and goes to the counter to pay.  
  
Carter: Will that be all for you today?  
  
Woman: :Yes, this should be all I need. Sugar is in such short supply.  
  
Carter: It's the first shipment, you're very lucky to get it.  
  
Woman: I need it for a special recipe. (looks around the store and sees no one else is there) It's not every day that I am going to make something special, a recipe from Providence.  
  
Carter: Did you say Providence?  
  
Kerry wipes her eyes and comes out to join Carter.   
Kerry: In that case, do you need any recipes from Chicago?  
  
Woman: (smiles) That's exactly what I've been looking for. My name is Miep.  
  
  
In the Secret Annex:  
  
Syd and Anne are in the attic, reading and talking quietly until the workmen leave for lunch.  
  
Anne: Look at the sky, Syd, isn't it lovely?  
  
Syd looks through the attic window.   
  
Syd: Yes! I miss going outside, what about you?   
  
Anne: Yes, I never realized how pretty the sky can get or how sweet the flowers smell.  
  
Syd nods, smiling.  
  
Then Mr. Frank calls from downstairs.  
  
Mr. Frank: Anne, Syd, Miep will be here shortly.  
  
Anne smiles and jumps up, bumping into Peter coming up the stairs, his arms full of large bags of beans.  
  
Syd: (to Peter) What are those for?   
  
Peter: To put in storage, since the workmen have gone. I figured it was a good time to do it. Are you coming down for lunch?  
  
Syd: I'll be there in a moment. I want to add more stuff to the letter I started to my family, hopefully Miep will mail it for me.  
  
Anne: Well, are you coming, Syd?   
Syd: I'll be there, you go on.  
  
Anne nods and goes downstairs.  
  
Peter: So, Syd, what's the US like?  
  
Syd: It's too hard to explain. Maybe tonight I can tell you all about it.  
  
  
At the grocery store:  
  
Miep: His name is Otto Frank. He and his family have been hiding in the attic of his office for the past month. If you have time, I can take you to meet them.  
  
Kerry nods and looks at Carter.  
  
Kerry: Sure.  
  
Miep: Great! We'd better get over there then because the workmen will be back from lunch soon.  
  
Kerry looks at the clock.   
Carter: Well, someone has to stay and keep the store. Why don't you go, Kerry?  
  
Kerry: OK, I won't be long. Kerry grabs her coat and follows Miep out the door.  
  
Back at the Secret Annex:  
  
Mrs. Van Daan: Where is Peter, he's missing lunch.  
  
Anne: Up in the attic with Syd. Syd's finishing a letter to her family, the one she started a few weeks ago.  
  
Mr. Frank: Thanks for the update, Anne.  
  
Anne nods and continues to eat her lunch.  
  
Then there is a knock at the door.  
  
Miep: (yells through the door) It's Miep, open up!  
  
Mr. Frank opens the door for Miep.   
  
Mr. Frank: Hello, Miep.  
  
Miep: Mr. Frank, can I talk to you in the office for a moment, please? The workmen aren't back yet.  
  
Mr. Frank: Of course.  
  
Otto follows Miep to the office where Miep is waiting.  
  
In the Office:  
  
Miep: (to Kerry) Kerry, this is Otto Frank, the one I was telling you about.  
  
Mr. Frank: (shaking hands whit Kerry) A pleasure to meet you.  
  
Kerry: You, too. How long have you been here?  
  
Mr. Frank: About a month. Miep has been our source to the outside world. She's been a big help. Would you like to meet everyone before the workmen come back from lunch?  
  
Kerry: Certainly!  
  
Back in the Attic:  
  
Peter and Syd have been talking. Peter is still holding the bag of beans in his arms.  
Syd: Well, I guess we'd better go to lunch.  
  
Peter: Yeah, I guess we'd better go. I just have to put these beans down.  
  
Downstairs:  
  
Kerry follows Miep and Otto through the bookcase.  
Miep: Everyone, this is Kerry. She runs the grocery store next door.  
  
Anne jumps up.  
  
Mr. Frank: That is my daughter Anne, and my oldest daughter Margot. (points to everyone in turn) And the Van Daans, and their son Peter, who is in the attic right now. And we have an eighth person, Syd, who is still in the attic.  
  
Kerry stiffens at the mention of the name Syd.  
  
In the Attic:  
  
Peter attempts to put the bag of beans down but accidentally tips them upside down, making the beans spill everywhere.  
  
Peter: (with a guilty expression on his face) Oops.  
Syd bursts out laughing, looking at the beans scattered everywhere.  
Downstairs, everyone hears the crash from up in the attic.  
  
Miep: What on earth? Mr. Frank: (calls upstairs) Peter, Syd, is everything OK?   
Syd: (pokes her head down) We have a little problem, Mr. Frank, Peter spilled the beans everywhere.  
  
Mr. Frank: I'll be up in a bit to help you. Miep is here.  
  
Peter: OK. Anne: (to Kerry) Something like this is always happening around here. Yesterday, Syd got her shoe caught under the door. It was funny. Kerry nods. Up in the attic, Syd cleans up Anne's papers so they don't get messed up. She grabs her letter and Anne's papers and diary and heads downstairs, Mooshie runs ahead of her. Syd: Mooshie, get back here. Syd walks down the stairs, her arms full. Anne sees Syd and runs to help her. Anne: Here, let me help you. Syd: Thanks. Well, I'll go help Peter, I'm not very hungry anyway. Syd heads back upstairs, not even noticing Kerry.   
Kerry: (checks watch) I'm sorry, Miep, I've got to go. John will be needing some help with the store. Tell Syd I'll be by later to see her! (Exits)  
  
At the grocery store:  
Kerry rushes in on her way home from the secret annex.  
Carter: Kerry! Where have you been? I was getting frantic! I thought you'd been arrested or at least detained...  
Kerry: Calm down, John. I'm all right. (lowers voice) I saw Syd!   
Carter: You did? How was she?  
Kerry: I didn't get a chance to talk to her. She and a girl named Anne were upstairs, and they were bringing some things downstairs. I'd waited as long as I could when I noticed the time and knew I had to be getting back here. Our contact, Miep, is hiding the people Syd is with.   
Carter: I'm still not sure how you managed to locate Syd.  
Kerry: (hears door chimes and sees Nazi officers entering the store) I'll explain later. Looks like we've got some... customers.  
Carter: (chuckles ruefully) That's a kind way of putting it.  
Kerry: No kidding. But I can't blow our cover. (goes out to wait on them)  
First Officer: We're looking for some sugar.   
Kerry: (shaking inside but acting calm) It's right this way.  
She joins Carter, and they continue to stock shelves for the next few minutes.   
The Second Officer is looking around the store, then looks up at the ceiling.   
First Officer: You, man in the back, (points to Carter) you're new to the neighborhood, aren't you?  
Carter: Yes, my wife and I just opened this store a few months ago.  
Second Officer: Do you own the whole building? Even the upstairs?  
Carter: No, we're leasing this area only.   
First Officer: (to Second Officer) There's nothing here. Come on, let's go. (they leave)  
Kerry: Wait a minute, you forgot your sugar.   
Carter: That's strange.   
Kerry looks down at the floor as a startling idea forms in her mind. Kerry: They didn't come her for the sugar, John. They were after something entirely different.   
Carter: Oh, man. That was not good. (turns to Kerry and sees that she is not there) Kerry? Where are you? Kerry?  
Kerry is walking across the street, trying to be discreet as she is following the officers. They have gone ahead of her, too far to distract. All of a sudden Kerry hears piercing cries as the soldiers are forcefully bringing nine people out of a building down the block. She cannot believe her eyes when she recognizes the ninth person as... Sydney Hansen.  
Kerry: (crying) SYD!!!  
Syd does not hear, because she and the other people are screaming as she and the others are thrown into the back of a truck.   
Kerry: SYD!! No!!! I'm sorry! I tried to reach you! SYD!!!!  
Two seconds later, Kerry wakes up in bed, still sobbing and nearly screaming. Carter: Honey, it's just a dream, it's OK.  
Kerry: (perplexed) John? Carter: Yeah, it's me. You're OK.  
With a weary sense of relief, she begins to realize that the entire thing was a dream.  
Carter: It's just not like you to wake up screaming like that. What was it? Kerry: Oh, John, it was awful. We were spies in World War II, and Syd Hansen was hiding out with the Franks. I saw them get arrested, and I couldn't do anything to stop it! (starts to cry, remembering how terrible it was) I couldn't stop it.  
Carter holds her close and comforts her.  
Carter: It'll be OK. We'll be going back to Chicago soon.   
As an air raid siren starts to whine in the distance, Kerry realizes with a chill that her adventure if far from over.  
Just before she settles back in for the rest of the night, Kerry sees a light by the window. It is not a harsh light, but gentle and soothing. Kerry hears someone calling her name.  
Kerry: (whispers) Who is it?  
The light grows brighter and Kerry sees Lucy Knight, from Chicago, dressed in white with a light beaming from behind her.  
Lucy: It's me, Lucy.  
Kerry: Wow! I thought you were... I mean...  
Lucy: (laughs gently) I know. I'm here to watch over you and Carter, and everyone else. (looks in direction of annex) I was sent to tell you, Kerry, that even when things become horrible here on earth, there is always hope. We might not understand it, but it's true.  
She starts to fade from sight.  
Kerry: Lucy, wait!   
Kerry continues to call out but Lucy is gone. Kerry shakes her head and wonders if it wasn't all just another dream.  
  
In the hiding Place: Syd and Anne are in their room reading in bed before turning out the lights. It is about nine-fifteen, and Syd is exhausted. Anne: (puts down her book and turns to Syd) Syd, what's the US like? Syd puts down her book and thinks for a moment. Syd: Well, its busy like it is here... and..... Syd doesn't have time to finish her statement, for they hear loud crashing sounds. Anne covers her ears and begins to cry. Anne: I hate air raids. Syd gets up and holds her. Syd: Shh, its OK, it'll all be over soon, I promise. Anne cries and runs into Mr. Frank's room. Anne: Pim! Mr. Frank wakes up. Mr. Frank: Its OK, Anne, go back in there with Syd. Anne runs back in with Syd. Syd: It's OK. Anne: (sits on Syd's bed) I wish they would stop. Syd: I know, me too. The next morning: The Franks and the Van Daans are in the kitchen eating breakfast, along with Peter and Margot. Mrs. Frank: Where's Anne and Syd? Mr. Frank: Still asleep, they were up all night with the air raids. Then Syd comes out of the room, still in her PJ's. Syd: Morning! Everyone: Morning. Mr. Frank: Syd, I hate to tell you this, but you're going to have to get a move on. The workmen will be here soon. You can sleep while Anne is doing her lessons. Syd sighs and sits down beside Margot. Syd: How are you feeling Margot. Margot: All right, I guess. Syd: Just remember, I am a doctor. Mr. Van Daan: How could we forget. Syd gives him an annoyed look and eats her breakfast. Then Anne comes out to join them. Anne: Syd, can you help me with my homework today? Syd: Sure, it'll give me something to do. Then they hear a knock at the door. Miep: It's Miep. Mr. Frank opens the door for Miep. Miep comes up the stairs carrying a box. Miep: Morning, everyone. Anne: Morning. Some air raid huh? Miep: I hope you weren't too frightened, Anne? Anne nods. Anne: No, I had Syd with me. Syd: What's in the box? Miep hands the box to Mr. Frank. Miep: Some extra notebooks and things. I'm going to bring Kerry up later tonight. Syd gives Miep a questioning look. Syd: Who? Anne: You haven't met her Syd, she runs the grocery store next door along with her husband. They're new here. Syd nods. Syd: I see. Miep, would it be possible for you to send my letter to my family? Miep: I'm sorry to say this, but things have gotten worse out there. It will be impossible for me to send a letter now. You're in more danger then ever now. Syd: (quietly) Oh. Miep: Well, I'd better go before the workmen come. I'll be up for lunch. Anne: Bring Kerry with you. Miep: I will. Everyone tells Miep bye and Miep leaves. Anne disappears into her room to write in her diary. Anne: (writing in her diary) Miep was just here. She says that things are getting worse outside. She's going to bring up the new grocery store owner, to give us someone new to talk to. The air raids were bad again last night. I ended up in father's bed after all. Well, Syd and I have to get dressed before the workmen come. Yours, Anne M Frank Anne closes her diary and starts getting dressed. Then Syd comes into the room. Syd: Your father says to hurry. Anne: I know. I hope we don't have any more air raids tonight. Syd: (putting on her shirt) Hopefully we won't. They finish getting dressed, and Anne grabs her books and they head to the attic. At the grocery store: Kerry and Carter are by the counter. There hasn't been a customer all morning. Kerry: Those air raids were loud last night. Carter: Yeah, they were. Are you going to go visit the Franks again today? Kerry shrugs. Kerry: Maybe. Anne is very hyper. Carter laughs. Then the door opens and Miep walks in. Carter: Morning Miep, do you have news for us? Miep: I just left the Franks. They're doing well. The workmen have arrived, so I had to leave. I was wondering if you wanted to go see them at supper, later tonight. Kerry: We were just talking about that. Sure, after we close up the store. Miep: Great! I'll come pick you up around seven. Later that night: Miep and Kerry and Carter don't go get to see Syd because they are stopped by the Gestapo and forced to stay open until eight. Miep: I'd better go, its past curfew. Maybe we can visit them tomorrow. Kerry and Carter nod. In the hiding Place: It's around eight-thirty and everyone is in the front office listening to the radio. Anne: I hope we get good news today. Syd: Me too. BBC announcer: It is not the end but the end will soon come. Please keep up hope. Mrs. Van Daan: You have no idea what he's saying. First he says its the end and then he says its not the end, can't they make up their minds? Syd laughs at Mrs. Van Daan's comment. Then they hear a noise from downstairs. Anne: (whispering) What was that? Mr. Frank turns off the radio and the light. Mr. Frank: Everyone upstairs, now. Everyone creeps upstairs and lays down on the floor. Syd can feel Anne shaking beside her and realizes that she too is trembling with fear. They hear the burglar trying to get in. Syd: He won't discover us, will he? Mr. Van Daan: (whispers) Will you be quiet, do you want us to get arrested? Syd shuts her mouth and lays down on the floor, soon everyone is asleep.   
  
The next day at the grocery store:  
Kerry and Carter are opening up when Kerry sees Miep coming up the walk.  
Kerry: Miep, I'm so sorry about the other night.   
Miep: (smiles) Don't worry, Kerry. You can come with me today.  
Kerry: Right now?   
Miep: Actually, this is the best time to go. It's during business hours, so no one will suspect. Just say you're buying spices for your store. It would be a very wise business move, after all.  
Carter: I'd better stay here and mind the store.   
Kerry: Are you sure?  
Carter: Yeah, I'll get to see Syd later. You go ahead, I know you two must have a lot to catch up on.  
Kerry: Thanks, honey!  
Kerry and Miep are outside, walking toward the Secret Annex building.  
Kerry: How do you do it? How do you stay so calm when there is danger all around you?  
Miep: It's nothing, really. You just have to believe in what you're doing with all your heart.   
Kerry: I had a horrible dream the other night. I was so scared, I saw the Gestapo arresting everyone. I saw Syd on the sidewalk but there was nothing I could do to help her or any of the other people. After that I was sure I was home in Chicago, until I heard the sirens. (pauses) Oh, Miep, I'm sorry to go on like this, I'm sure you don't need to hear about my silly dreams. You've got much bigger things to worry about.  
Miep: Don't be sorry, I'm glad you told me. It's nice to have a friend who knows the truth about what I'm doing.   
They enter the building. Miep introduces Kerry to everyone in the offices, as the proprietor of the grocery store, a possible spice customer. Once everyone is back to work, Miep leads Kerry to the Annex.  
Miep: (knocks on door) It's me, Miep! And Kerry, the lady from the grocery store.  
Mrs. Frank: The grocery store?  
Mr. Frank: Calm down, she's on our side. (opens the door)  
Kerry: (smiles shyly) Hello, everyone.   
Mr. Frank: Hello, Kerry. Miep tells me you're a friend of Syd. I can go get her now, if you'd like.   
Kerry: That would be great, thank you.  
Mr. Frank: Syd! There's someone here to see you!  
Syd and Anne have been writing a story together. Syd comes down the stairs, still laughing at the antics of their characters. Her expression changes to one of extreme surprise when she sees her friend. She runs over and gives Kerry a big hug.   
Syd: Kerry! What on earth are you doing here?  
Kerry: Secret missions. Both Carter and I are here. We're running the grocery store down the street.  
Syd: I still can't believe it's really you! I thought you and Carter were on the road with a band.  
Kerry: That was before the United States entered the war. Now we're over here.   
Syd: Have you heard from Elizabeth since then?   
Kerry: Not very often. Word has it that she and Mark are in England. Every time I hear about an air raid on England, I'm just terrified for her.  
Syd: That's terrible! Did you hear those sirens the other night? I was sure the bombs were headed right for us.   
Kerry: I know. I had a weird dream that night, about being in Chicago, like none of this had happened.  
Syd: (lowers voice) You might think I'm crazy, but the other night, I swear I saw Lucy Knight sitting in the window. There was light all around her and she was smiling down at us, just like she was an angel sent from God to keep watch.  
Kerry: That doesn't sound crazy at all.  
Syd: Do you want to meet Anne?   
Kerry: Sure!  
Syd: Anne? Come here please. Anne comes down the stairs with her diary in hand. Syd: Anne this is my friend Kerry Weaver. Anne: We've met, the other day, when you and Peter spilled beans everywhere. Syd laughs and then turns to Kerry giving her a questioning look. Syd: You were here before? Kerry: I came with Miep, but I didn't know you were here at the time. Syd nods. Anne: Can you stay awhile, Kerry? Tell us what's happening outside? Kerry sits down beside Syd in a chair. Syd: Its gotten worse, hasn't it? Kerry nods, a look of dread on her face. Kerry: People are being taken right and left. I'm surprised Carter and I are still here. Syd looks away, trying not to cry, but Kerry notices her mood. Kerry: It's OK Syd, it's OK. Syd turns to Kerry, tears in her eyes. Syd: What if I never see my family again? I can't even send them a letter. Kerry gives Syd a hug, not sure what to say. Kerry stays for a while and then checks her watch. Kerry: I really must be going. Anne: Can't you stay just a little longer? Kerry: I'm sorry, Anne, but I really must be going. I need to help Carter run the store. Syd: Tell him hello for me. Kerry: I will. The two hug and Kerry leaves, being as careful as possible as to not get caught.   
August 4: Around ten-thirty, to be exact. Everyone in the Annex is reading or sleeping when they hear sirens. Syd: I hate that sound. Anne: Me too. Then they hear footsteps on the stairs and Mr. Frank looks at the clock. Mr. Frank: It's not time for Miep, is it? Then there is a loud banging on the door. Gestapo: Open up now. Any Jews in there? Open up. Syd looks at Anne with a shocked look on her face. Anne: (crying) No. Syd and Anne hold each other tight. The Gestapo finally manage to get the door open. Gestapo # 1: everyone put their hands up. NOW! The eight people stand up with their hands in the air. Gestapo # 2: Any valuables? Mr. Frank: In a box in the cabinet. One of the men open the cabinet and search through the box. Anne and Syd tremble with fear. Gestapo # 1: Start packing, you have five minutes. Anne and Syd head to their room to pack while everyone else does the same. Anne: I knew this day was going to come. Syd pulls out the letter she'd started writing to her family. Syd: I may never see them again. Syd starts crying and Anne hugs her. Anne: We'll pull through this, we have to. Syd wipes her eyes and starts writing on the letter. Then a police officer comes into the room. Gestapo # 2: Hurry up. Two minutes. Syd hurries and packs and sits down at the desk once more. Then the Gestapo comes and drags her out of the room, making her drop the letter on the floor. Syd: (screams) NO!! Gestapo: Quiet. Anne comes out of the room. Anne: I'm ready, Pim.   
At the Grocery store:  
Business is slow and Kerry can't stop thinking about Syd. Carter: How was she? Kerry: She looked OK, a little pale, but OK. Then, they hear screams. Kerry: Wonder what's going on? Then Miep bursts through the door. Kerry: Miep what's going on? Miep: The Gestapo. They're here. Anne, Syd and the rest of them are being taken. Kerry puts a hand to her mouth. Kerry: NO!! Syd!! Kerry runs out the door just in time to see Syd and the rest of the people in hiding being loaded into a truck. Kerry: (screams) Syd!! Syd looks at her but does not answer back. She gives Kerry one last look for help and then gets into the truck. Kerry turns to Carter, who has come outside to see what the problem was. Kerry: We have to help her. Carter: There's nothing we can do. Syd's going to be fine. Kerry nods and follows Miep to the house. Miep: We have to hurry before they come back. They go to the attic and find papers strewn all over the floor. Miep picks up Anne's diary: Miep: Anne's diary! Kerry goes into the bedroom and sees papers strewn about. She picks up a letter and knows its Syd's. Kerry: (reading the letter to herself) Dear family, Amsterdam isn't what I though it would be. I know it was a stupid idea for me to come here during the war but I had to help those people. I am fine, don't worry. I can't tell you where I am though. Please, if anyone finds this please send it to my family because some day I know that..... Kerry looks up with tears in her eyes. Miep: Kerry, we have to hurry. Kerry looks at Miep with a sad expression on her face. Kerry: Syd never got to finish the letter to her family. At the train station: The Franks, the Van Daans and Syd are loaded onto a train. They sit in silence and finally arrive at a camp that looks dirty and run-down. Person sitting a desk: Person: (to Otto) Name? Mr. Frank: Otto Frank, my daughter Anne, Margot, my wife and our friend Syd. Is it possible for Anne to have kitchen duty? Person: Next. Syd moves on with the Franks, still trembling from fear. Over the next few weeks, Syd begins to get weaker and one night there is an announcement that there will be a transport. Gestapo: There will be a transport. If your name is called, then you will meet at the train station with all your belongings and be transported. I hope to see all of you there. Back to your barracks NOW! Anne, Syd and Margot head back to the bunks. Syd: We have to stay together. Anne: Not if we're not all on the list. Syd: I can't leave you, I won't. Anne: My father will find a way to keep us together. The next morning everyone who was on the list goes to the train station. Luckily, Anne, Margot, Syd and everyone else in hiding is on the list.   
AUSCHWITZ: concentration camp. The hundreds of people go in and are given striped suits to wear. Syd trembles with the cold as she lay in her bunk next to Anne. Syd: (whispers) Hopefully we won't be here long. Over the next month things get worse. and Syd doesn't know if she's going to make it. Syd: Things are getting worse, Anne. Syd is crying as she tries to speak to Anne. There has not been food for days and Syd is weak with hunger and exhaustion. Anne: You think I don't know that? Margot is getting weaker by the day. Syd: We have to do something. Anne: What can we do? I was taken from Pim and Mother is nowhere to be seen. You and Margot are the only ones left. Anne begins to cry and holds onto Syd. Margot: And it's so cold. Syd takes Margot's hand in hers. Syd: Don't worry, we'll get through this. Then they hear loud crashing sounds and sirens. Syd: Wonder what's going on. Then a woman police officer comes into the bunks. Woman: Everyone up NOW!! Outside for roll call. Syd stands up but falls against the bed from hunger. Woman: Get up NOW. Syd tries to stand up and follows the rest of the crowd outside. The loud sounds still ring in her ears. The Syd hears someone banging on something, but can't describe what it is. The last thing she hears is the shouts of the police calling names. Sirens, Whistles, banging on doors. Syd covers her ears to block out the horrible sounds. The screams, the shouts of the police. Syd cringes with every sound. She covers her ears and eyes, and trying not to cry out in horror.   
Outside In the hall at Cook County General: Kerry and Carter are outside the lounge with a police officer. The ER has had a toxic spill and they are trying to get into the lounge for an emergency hand book. Carter: Kerry, you must get out now, I don't want you exposed to the drug. Kerry: No, I'm fine, Carter. The police officer tries to open the door. Police officer: It's stuck, I'm going to have to break it. Go see if anyone else is still in here. Everyone needs to be out now. Kerry and Carter nod and go try to find anyone who may still be in the ER. Officer sees Syd on the couch. Officer: Ma'am, you need to come with me there's been a toxic spill. Syd doesn't move, she can't. Syd: (crying) No, please, no. Officer: Ma'am, you have to come now. The officer helps Syd up but she tries to pull away, screaming. Syd: NO!! NO!! Its no use. The officer drags Syd from the room. Syd is crying as she is being taken by the officer. She's not completely awake yet and doesn't realize what's going on. Officer: Dr. Carter, I need help over here. Carter looks over and sees the Officer carrying Syd, who is screaming. Cater: Take her to the cafeteria. The officer nods and takes Syd to the cafeteria. Carter goes over to Kerry. Carter: An officer just got Syd out of the lounge. She was screaming. Kerry: I'd forgotten she was even in there. Carter: He took her to the cafeteria Kerry nods and heads for the cafeteria. She sees Syd on a bed curled up into a ball. Connie: I tried to give her an IV but she wouldn't let me. She's got a spot on her clothes from the drug. Kerry: That's probably why she's so out of it. Kerry goes over to Syd and takes her hand. Syd pulls away. Syd: No, please no. I haven't done anything wrong. Syd is crying and doesn't know what's happening.   
Kerry looks at Connie, wondering what is wrong with Syd.   
Kerry: The chemical must be causing her to hallucinate. Carter! Have you found that emergency manual yet?  
Carter: Yes, it's right here. It's the same chemical that was spilled a few years ago. Benzene. She needs clean clothes and oxygen.  
Kerry and Connie wheel Syd into a side room off the hallway, for some privacy. After putting on protective gloves, they gently remove Syd's clothing and put her in a gown.  
  
Connie: Was that the only spot?  
  
Kerry: I think so. Hand me that oxygen mask.  
Syd continues to thrash around on teh gurney as Kerry and Connie start to give her oxygen.  
  
In her dream, Syd's ears are still echoing with the shouts, whistles and cries. She feels herself give into the starvation, her body relaxing against her will. Her eyes dart about wildly, but she sees that all things around her are fading into a blur. A comforting light shines above her, as her eyes focus on the familiar face of Lucy Knight.  
  
Lucy: Hello, Syd. Remember how I told you and Kerry that there is always hope, even when things are at their worst?  
  
Syd can only manage a faint nod.   
  
Lucy: That's what I need you to think about right now. Syd? Are you listening?  
  
Syd does not respond, her body is completely limp and her eyes are blank and staring.  
  
In the hallway:   
  
Kerry: This isn't good. She's not responding to the oxygen.  
  
An alarm sounds.  
Connie: Her sats are way down. She's not breathing.   
  
Kerry: I need an intubation tray NOW!  
  
In the place between reality and dreams, Lucy bends down to hold Syd's hand.  
  
Lucy: (looking up toward the source of the light) Please, God, I need some help! (quietly) She needs a miracle.  
  
Syd's eyes start to blink and she looks at Lucy.  
  
Syd: It's you.  
  
Lucy nods and sits down next to Syd.  
  
Lucy: There's something you should know, Syd. The whole thing in Amsterdam and the camp was only dream.  
  
Syd: So I can go home now?  
  
Lucy: (gently) Not yet. While you were dreaming, there was a chemical spill in the ER. It's affected you very seriously, you stopped breathing. You're at a crossroads. You can come to Heaven with me, or you can go back. If you want to go back, you must gather all your will and strength and fight for your life.   
  
Syd: I have to go back. I miss everyone!  
Lucy: (smiles) That's what I thought you'd say. It's not your time yet. So be strong and fight, Syd, fight!  
  
Syd: (sounding stronger) Yes.   
  
Lucy looks up and smiles with serene joy.   
  
Syd: Lucy, can I ask you a question?  
  
Lucy: Anything.  
  
Syd: What about those people? You were watching over them, weren't you? It was so terrible, and they felt so alone...  
Lucy: Oh, Syd, if only you knew. There were so many of us with them. God's love is everywhere, even in a concentration camp. No one is ever alone. Anne and her family were not alone, and neither are you. Not ever.  
  
Syd smiles, reassured.  
  
In a room in Cook County Hospital:  
  
Kerry is sprawled out in a chair, exhausted, keeping watch over Syd. The chemical spill has been cleaned up for hours, but Syd has not yet regained consciousness. Carter comes into the room and touches his wife's shoulder gently.  
  
Carter: Come on, honey, you really need some sleep. Come home with me. They'll call us if anything changes.  
  
Kerry: Oh, John, I can't. I've got to stay here. (voice breaking) Syd is one of my very best friends in the world! I can't let her be alone right now. I just can't!  
  
Carter: Can I at least bring you some coffee?  
  
Kerry: Yes, that would be wonderful.  
  
Carter nods and leaves the room.  
  
Kerry: Please, Syd, you can't leave us now.  
Syd starts to stir and opens her eyes. The breathing tube has been removed, but her throat is dry and raw from exposure to the chemical. She tries to speak, but no sound comes out. Remembering Lucy's words, she swallows and tries again.   
Syd: Kerry, is that you?   
Kerry: (blinking back tears) Yes, I'm here.  
  
Syd: Where am I?   
  
Kerry: You're in Chicago. There was a chemical spill, but you're going to be OK now. Try and get some rest. You're going to feel a lot better in the morning.  
  
Syd: Kerry?   
Kerry: What?  
  
Syd: I had the strangest dream... hiding, with Anne Frank. You were there. John too. You were spies, just like in the movies.  
Kerry: Shhhh, you need to sleep now. You can tell me all about it in the morning. Syd closes her eyes and falls asleep almost instantly.   
  
Carter tiptoes into the room, with a cup of coffee for Kerry. It is an extra tall cappuccino, because he knows his wife well enough to be certain that she wasn't going to come home that night. Even though Syd was out of danger, Kerry was going to stay with her the entire night, so her friend wouldn't be alone when morning came.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
